We Meet Again
by Sunny's Priceless Dream
Summary: Chris Jericho runs into a man from his past, but doesn't react how one would suspect. Cody learns about respect. Ted watches it all unfold.


**A/N- Every time I saw I am going to take a break from writing, something pops into my head. **

**~*~*~*~*~**

It was an oddly nice day out, well into the sixties, and it was only the beginning of March. Spring seemed to be shaping up nicely, and the cold weather finally seemed to break. What was even greater about this particular day, was that is was WrestleFest day. Wrestlers from all over the world met and had signings, meet and greets and just general interactions with fans. Over four hundred wrestlers attended a year, and all was invited. It was a day to enjoy yourself.

"Get me a bottle of water." Chris snapped his fingers and Ted scurried away in search of bottled water.

"I don't know why he lets you treat him like your bitch." Cody commented, watching Ted have an argument with a vending machine that didn't have water.

"Because Cody Rhodes, he understands greatness. Ted one day will be great, just like me. You, well, you'll be lucky to make it til July without being fired."

"I'm part of Legacy!"

"So was Manu, so was Manu." Chris shook his head in a somber way, as if remembering a past friend.

"Christopher, they only had flavored water, I hope that is okay?" Ted fell into step with them again, handing Chris the water.

"Is it strawberry?"

"No, cherry."

"Get me another." Chris shoved the bottle back to Ted, who walked away again. Cody watched him leave, feeling sorry for his partner. He knew what is was like being Chris's slave.

"Have you seen how great my promos have been on RAW lately? Actually, they are always great, but I've been _trying _lately." Cody wasn't sure if Chris was talking to himself or not.

"The one you did with Piper was really good, very convincing."

"Stop being a kiss ass Cody Rhodes, I am not Randy." Chris shot him a disgusted look.

"Sorry, I forgot I'm not Ted." Cody mumbled, slightly jealous of Ted's relationship with Chris, though he'd never admit it.

"Cody, I would appreciate if you would stand fifteen feet away from me."

"...why?" Cody asked, confused.

"Fans keep seeing me with you, and walk away. YOU are depriving them of having their 'Jericho time', which everyone needs." Chris informed him, just as Ted was returning.

"Here, sorry Christopher, I had to walk to the other side of the place." Cody waited for the lashing Ted was about to get, slightly excited.

"Very understandable Theodore. You can always trust a honest man." Cody rolled his eyes, he hated his friends.

"Chris, Ted, when are you two going to get a room toget..." Cody started, but was cut off.

"Cody, I know you want to watch Ted and I 'together', but it will never happen. Get over it. Now, lets get some cotton candy." Chris nodded his head towards a stand a few feet away, selling different colored cotton candy.

"Cody, you pay for Ted and I." Chris instructed.

"I want the blue." Ted told him.

"And I want the red." Chris added. Mumbling something about rather being dead, Cody paid for the cotton candy. He wasn't sure why though, hell, he hated cotton candy.

"Catch." In Cody's _attempt _to be humorous, he through Chris's food at him. Chris stepped backwards to catch it, and ran into some man.

"Hey assclown. Get your monkey ass out of my way." Chris turned away to give a tongue lashing to the man who made him trip.

"Sorry." The man turned his head, hoping not to be recognized.

"Sorry doesn't always cut it Lance Cade. In fact, it never cuts it, ever. Not when you have done Chris Jericho wrong." Chris signaled for Ted and Cody to follow him as he left. They both had confused looks on their faces, surprised that was all that was said. It wasn't until he got ten feet away Chris stopped and turned around.

"LANCE CADE!?" Chris shouted. Lance, who had begun to walk away, stopped, and turned around.

"Hi Chris."

"You gained weight. Start jogging, three times a week." Chris ordered.

"Sure thing Chris." Lance eyed him up wearily, while Ted and Cody stood with their mouths hanging open in surprise.

"You're not eating pancakes in the morning again, are you?"

"Every now and then." Lance admitted.

"Don't put butter on them. Light syrup Lance Cade, light syrup." Chris continued, standing a few feet away. His voice wasn't cold, but....caring?

"What about you Chris? Who does your laundry now? Did you find someone to squeeze you your orange juice in the morning?" Cade's voice wasn't sarcastic, he was serious.

"Cody does my laundry, Ted squeezes the orange juice." Chris nodded to his two friends/slaves standing beside him.

"I'm glad you found someone to treat you right Chris. I wasn't the protégé I could have been."

"Yes Lance Cade, yes you were. You were the best I ever had. Don't sell yourself short." Chris offered, not wanting Lance to take all the blame.

"When are they going to make out?" Ted whispered to Cody, earning himself a slap to the stomach from Chris, who said nothing.

"Listen Lance Cade, there is aways a spot here waiting for you. I'll kick Cody out whenever you want to return." Chris informed him. Cody was ready to protest, but thought better of it.

"Is he still worthless? The last phone call you gave me after my release, he was." Lance asked, glancing at Cody, who he never liked in the first place.

"Very much so Lance Cade. I just can't seem to get anything through his head. It's like his chest hair is blocking the path to his brain." Chris ranted, going back to his old self.

"I have to go Chris. I wrestle London in about ten minutes."

"Very well Lance Cade."

"I'll see you later Chris, bye Ted." Lance gave a small wave, completely ignoring Cody.

"That was certainly entertaining." Cody mumbled.

"I didn't know you and Lance were so close." Ted commented, slowing licking his cotton candy, instead of picking it apart.

"I'm a nice guy, who is nice to deserving people." Chris informed Ted.

"Then why aren't you nice to me?" Cody asked.

"Jesus Cody, Lance overdosed on cocaine. He doesn't go against everything I say like you do. You act like a teenage rebel. Act the age you are, not the age you look like. Stop acting twelve Cody." Chris ranted.

"I told him that before Christoper, he just doesn't listen." Ted shook his head to get his point across.

"Lance Cade also respected me Cody, he'd never eat my cotton candy like you did."

"I didn't eat your cott.."

"Yes you did. The stick is laying at your feet." Chris pointed to the white thing on the ground by Cody's foot.

"I don't like cotto..." Cody tried again.

"Are you calling me a liar?" Chris asked.

"Ted has red all over his mouth." Cody shouted, louder than he intended to.

"Framing your best friend? That's low Cody, even for you. You know what? Just leave. You're not a man." Chris shot him a look of anger, then turned to Ted.

"When you are ready to make something of your career, come to me. The first step is getting rid of this friend framing, cotton candy stealing, back talking, thing." Chris said, pointing to Cody, who was already walking away, in search of new friends.

"Will do." Ted just saw Cody flip him off before disappearing into the crowd.

"Now that he is gone, watch the women throw themselves at us."


End file.
